Euverlèk gebroeker:Aesopos
Geer zeent door oetgeneudigdj 'n hoes te koupe in Mäöres, beveurbeildj in Gäörne. --Oos Wes (Bès) 2 apr 2008 16:16 (UTC) U bent uitgenodigd om een huis in Mäöres te kopen, bijvoorbeeld in Gäörne. :Jamaar, mijn beste vriend, wie gij ook moogt zijn, ik begrijp uw taal niet en ik vrees dat ik reeds veel te oud ben om deze te leren. Wat moeten jullie met een digibeet die niet eens de boodschap begrijpt in gewoon Nederlands. Nu ga ik eten (starving) 2 apr 2008 16:22 (UTC) Pesès thumb You, Lars Washington, are accused by the Mäöreser state for conspiring with the Lovian king, King Dimitri "George" I. The preferred punishment is a block for one second. You have the right, because you are friendly, to have the process in one of the following languages, you may choose: Lèmbörgs, Kölsch, Buuls, English or Nederlands. You have the right to choose a lawyer or to defend yourself. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 12:12 (UTC) Removing that page will cause war. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:27 (UTC) :I see (smile) 20 apr 2008 15:28 (UTC) ::Tell George he can lick his ass and he can hang himself to a tree. Soon, the Mäöreser armies will march into Lovia and they will win. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::You know what, I'll tell him to have a look here. I'm afraid I cannot pass these kind of terrible messages. This is just not me. That is not the way I have been educated. 20 apr 2008 15:55 (UTC) ::::It's the king's error. I really don't give a * being blocked in Lovia, I like it. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 15:57 (UTC) :::::Just passed on the message. Please leave me out of this. I do not like this kind of language. I am a civilized person and so are you. 20 apr 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::::I was, now I'm a prisoner. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 16:01 (UTC) :Even prisoners should behave in a proper way. BTW, it is never too late to be good. Every day is a new day, where you can broaden your horizon, look up and see the beautiful sky and say thank you for being healthy. 20 apr 2008 16:04 (UTC) ::Haha. I cannot start a new life in Lovia. I'm blocked and so is my IP. Have a nice day! I'm going to hang meself. --OWTB 20 apr 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::these kind of remarks, I do not like at all. Hanging yourself if proving everyone you know you did wrong. Start apologizing and look beyond the corner. I'm off now, see you tomorrow and be positive, then I'll be back. 20 apr 2008 16:10 (UTC) Trial cancelled Your trial in Mäöres has been cancelled by the interim-president, Ben (talk) on 20 apr 2008 18:19 (UTC) :@Ben To me, this gesture of amnesty is proof of wise thinking. Very much appreciate this. ::@--OW Good morning to you. I hope, now the air is clear again, things will turn out for better. 21 apr 2008 06:17 (UTC) :::The air is clear when I'm gone :D --OWTB 21 apr 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::::You decided to go and I respect your decision. I still do not understand why you have changed your attitude. To be honest, I do not recognize you anymore. I hope if and when we meet again, you will be the old one again. SYL. 22 apr 2008 05:05 (UTC) :::::I'll see you in the afterlife. --OWTB 22 apr 2008 05:13 (UTC) ::::::Great, but that 'll take some time because I do not intend to be there soon. BTW, will you keep a nice spot for me ? Ocean front view would be great. 22 apr 2008 05:15 (UTC)